This study will be conducted in Black women because this group has been historically overlooked by most weight loss studies and because they have a disproportionately high prevalence of obesity. The primary aim of this proposal is to investigate whether a hypocaloric high carbohydrate diet will result in a higher loss of body weight and body fat than a high fat diet of the same energy value while rigorously controlling for confounding variables such as physical activity and dietary compliance.